Waiting for the Day
by Corpse in a Coffin
Summary: "I've just realized that I'm waiting around for something to happen. As if I'm waiting for the day where all the doors open up for me and I can choose whatever it is I want to choose. Almost as if I've always been waiting for this day, and it just hasn't come yet."


A/N: Hiya! This is Brandi again, making way with another totally awesome one-shot (we'll say that, anyway)!

This was written for SiriusMarauderFan's 1000 Songs Challenge. My song was The Trews' "Age of Miracles." There are a few other ways this thing could have turned out (and none of the others involve Sirius being the lead character), but this is what came to mind when I first heard it. :)

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, but my pen name isn't J.K. Rowling. I know, crazy, right?

As always, I'm happy to have whatever reviews and favorites you lovely people give me! :)

XXX

"Wake up, men! We've got a long day ahead of us!" James' voice sounded like an overly enthusiastic military official who was preparing his troops for battle. "It's far too early to be sleeping in. The day's a'waisting!"

Sirius opened his eyes just in time to see Peter's pillow sail half-way across the room and smack James soundly in the face. He snorted and Remus said, "Nice one, Peter," in a tone that made it sound as though James deserved any amount of pain for waking them up.

James, who was eternally unflappable with his friends, tossed the pillow back at Peter. "Up and at 'em," he said.

"Shut the hell up, James. You talk too much," grumbled Sirius. His voice was so croaky that it sounded a bit like a frog. "It's too early for your mouth."

"It's _never_ too early for my mouth, I'll have you know."

"Whatever you say," Sirius said as he covered his own mouth as an enormous yawn erupted from somewhere deep in his throat area. "Please be quiet. It's too early."

"It's _not _too early! It's well passed five."

"Too early," mumbled Peter.

"What's got you in such a good mood, anyhow?"

"Glad you asked, Padfoot! Today is the day that I get to train that Yorksney kid as my new Keeper, since McKinnon is out of it and won't be able to play in the next game."

For a short moment the dormitory was silent. Then:

"_Why_ in the world are you so happy about that? You're never happy about training newbies!"

"Because I know for certain that Yorksney is nothing but a prodigy," said James in such a way that made Sirius picture him talking to a very young child. "He tried out at the beginning of term, too, but I had to deny him because of . . . reasons."

"Reasons?" parroted Peter.

"Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Reasons of . . . um . . . I don't suppose you blokes remember how that Coraline bird acted about Quidditch last year?"

As a matter of fact, they did remember. Coraline Yorksney was an usually nice Hufflepuff a year below them who had a surprising diversion towards Quidditch. She claimed that Quidditch was a fool's sport that only helped to force people to use their money on watching a bunch of buffoons break their necks. Not once in her time at Hogwarts had she ever attended a school game (or at least that's what Sirius had heard from one of his old girlfriends). For such a genuinely kind person, it was always a surprise to hear her speak ill of anything at all.

"Of course we do," said Sirius.

"Well, when little Christopher went to the try-outs she trailed him and threatened to hex off my unmentionables. _Dead_ serious. You wouldn't believe how scary she looked."

"Then how is it you're going to be training Yorksney today?" asked Remus.

"Oh, he right begged for it - or so I heard. I'm not sure exactly how he did it, but he's made sure that he can play while McKinnon is out of commission, and when he _is_ able to play again Yorksney will remain on the reserve team. Besides, next year McKinnon will be gone, and I doubt any newbies will come around that are as good as this one is."

"You know what?" said Sirius. "That really _doesn't_ explain why you've chosen to wake us all up at. . . ."

"Six-thirty," said James helpfully.

"Six-thirty. _I_ should hex off your unmentionables, you know. And I just might decide to if you don't let us sleep."

"Oh, get a grip." James rolled his eyes. "It's not as though you're dying. And anyway, Sirius, it was you who woke all of us up early at the beginning of term because you were 'excited to be back' and we 'needed to appreciate our good fortune of being at school'."

"That was in first year! Quite a while back!"

"All the same, you three are my best mates, and you are therefore required to enjoy this day with me."

"I don't think we're _required_ at all," said Remus. "We're required to do a lot of things: go to classes, mind the rules -"

"- which we generally never do," added Sirius.

"- not duel in the corridors, and so on. We certainly aren't required to get up at this horrendous hour to keep you company."

James pouted.

"But we will - or _I _will," Remus said, at last.

"Bah," said Sirius. "It's only 'cause he's nice, Potter. Where would you be without Remus' civility?"

"In detention."

"Fair point."

Then, as if they shared one mind, Sirius and Peter laid back on their beds and closed their eyes. Remus and James started to get dressed and ready for the day. James joked and laughed without consideration for his trying-to-go-back-to-sleep friends, but Remus tiptoed around and did his best to be quiet. It was the latter's near-silence that somehow grated on Sirius' nerves the most.

"Dammit," Sirius said, and at the same moment he heard Peter moan.

The other boy was out of bed before he was, and he dove for his school robes. Sirius watched miserably as his friends got ready.

"Come and join us if you can't sleep," said James.

"I can sleep," Sirius lied.

"Liar."

"Damn you and your impeccable sense of when I am fibbing."

He yawned again and forced himself to roll out of bed and throw the clothes he had wore the day before on.

"Gross," said James.

"Don't judge me."

"I think I'm judging you."

"You shouldn't do that."

"It is being done."

"Prat."

"Arse."

"Nancy."

"Enough," said Remus wearily. James and Sirius grinned at one another. "If you two are done, I'd like to go get breakfast."

Peter followed closely behind Remus, and James was right behind him. Sirius closed the door on his way out. James was still chatting merrily as he strolled down the stairs and across the common room. Sirius personally felt that those who identified as morning people should be burned at the stake (which was in no way a new feeling; he had told James that several times throughout their years of knowing one another). Just when he feared he was about to lose his mind the four of them clambered into the Great Hall. Sirius nearly ran ahead of James in the hopes of getting away for a bit, even if it was only for a few moments.

The food was, as always, good, but he couldn't help thinking it would taste so much better if it didn't feel as though his tongue was falling asleep.

"What are we doing today?" asked Peter. "There's something important today. I just know I've forgotten something." 

"Career advice," said Remus.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," said Peter. "I still don't know what to tell her." 

"You don't really have to tell her anything," said Sirius. "All you have to do is say that you aren't sure and old Minnie'll get you a list - or something - of different careers that might suit you."

"How d'you know that one?"

Sirius shrugged. "I remember Andromeda talking about it once. It was one of her friends that wasn't sure."

After that the topic disappeared from their discussion and was replaced by James' boasting about the team's prospects with Yorksney as its Keeper. The longer they sat there, the more awake Sirius felt, and he eventually joined James in his talk of Quidditch. After a long while students began filing out of the Great Hall, and the four friends made their way to Charms.

XXX

As it turned out, the only thing more boring than career advice Sirius had ever had to sit through in his entire life was History of Magic.

Sirius didn't have to wait long for McGonagall to call him to her office. When he arrived she asked all the questions that one would expect her to ask, such as what he wanted to be after Hogwarts and what he loved doing. Sirius, being Sirius, had tried to joke with her a few times ("I _love _being this handsome, Professor") but each time she had (rather coolly) reminded him that a career was _important_. She suggested a few things for him - none of which were stuffy desk jobs and a few of which sounded at least a little intriguing - and then he was off.

Despite his care-free attitude, he had to wonder what he was going to do after Hogwarts. McGonagall had a point: careers _were _important. He wouldn't use anything his family gave him (if they gave him anything at all before they croaked and were under the earth forever), and he didn't intend to mooch off of James' riches.

There was one thing, at least, he knew he was interested in, and that was fighting against Voldemort and his army.

Unfortunately, there was no job dedicated to stopping evil wizards who threatened the entirety of Britain . . . except, of course, for Aurors and hit wizards, but Sirius wasn't very interested in helping to track down every magical thief in London.

The rest of the day was a bit dull. Even his Muggle Studies class, which was easily his favorite course, did not help to end his melancholy. Once classes were finished he and Peter followed James and Yorksney down to the Pitch. Quidditch was always a source of delight - except when Gryffindor lost - but he would have enjoyed it a great deal more if he didn't have to keep telling Peter, who was always overly enthusiastic when it came to James, to shut it.

Within two hours they were done, which Sirius couldn't help but be thankful for (the nights were always cold in September). When they walked back up to the castle he kept his face steered towards the starry sky. His star wasn't visible yet, so early in the season, but he knew it would come around soon enough.

When they got back they found that Remus was finishing up the essay Binns had assigned.

"How was your session with McGonagall?" Peter asked Remus.

"Well enough," he answered. "It was useful, at least. Yours?"

Peter's face crumpled. "Horrid. I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts. I'd rather not think about it. All I really want is to stay with you three."

James clapped Peter on the back. "No worries there, mate. We're not going anywhere."

James. James and Remus. It was those two that knew what they were doing - or, at the very least, had a better idea of what they wanted out of life than Sirius and Peter. Even Remus, who Sirius knew would have some amount of difficulty finding and keeping a steady job in his adult years, seemed to be in less panic of what to do than Sirius.

It was out of character for him, he realized, to be anything less than his usual confident, easy-going self.

"What 'bout you, Padfoot?" James was asking.

Sirius blinked a few times in order to try and reign in his concentration. "What now?" 

"How did you find that career advice rubbish?"

In spite of his slight melancholy, Sirius smiled. "It was a whole lot of rubbish, is what it was."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

"How does anyone know what they're going to want to do for the rest of their lives at fifteen and sixteen years old, anyway?" questioned Sirius. "That's just mad."

Remus hummed, but Sirius ignored him.

"Mad indeed, mate." He looked at Remus and Peter, both of which looked as if they were growing rather tired. "Who's up for a round to the kitchens? I'm right starved."

"Reckon that's because you've been up in the air, flying all night," said Sirius. After a moment's thought he said, "I'll come. Remus?"

Remus smiled. "No, thank you. I'm knackered." He gestured at his finished essay.

James nodded in such a way that reminded Sirius of someone who was beginning to understand a very intricate riddle and was slowly forming a solution. "What 'bout you, Peter?"

"Actually, I _am _full. But thank you," he added as an afterthought.

"Not at all," said James as he kicked open his trunk and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.

Together Sirius and James walked out of the dorm. They were silent while they walked through the common room, as there were still plenty of students up, but as soon as they were out of ear-shot of the Fat Lady James asked, "What's eating at you?"

Sirius tossed his head to the side in a way that he hoped made him look as innocent as possible. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that, Padfoot. I can tell _something's_ wrong." When Sirius didn't answer, James asked, "Was it the career advice rubbish?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Potter," he growled.

"Need I say I'm not convinced?"

Sirius couldn't help himself: he snorted. "What a perfect prat you are," he said fondly.

James grinned. "Absolutely."

After a moment, Sirius said, "It's nothing serious. But yes, it was that session."

"Care to use me as your counselor?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Come on. You can even pay me whenever you want to: just thirty Sickles is all I ask."

"Absolutely not, Potter."

James shrugged. "Have it your way. But, because I'm such a good sport, I feel that I should warn you that I intend to pester you relentlessly until you give in."

"Joy."

"Indeed! So would you like to give in now?"

Sirius groaned noisily. "Will it shut you up?"

Although he did not turn to look at his friend, Sirius could hear the smirk in James' voice when he said, "Most likely not."

He sighed. "Really, there isn't much to say. . . ."

James kept silent.

"I s'pose it's just hit me that I don't really know what I'm doing."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean . . . well, I've just realized that I'm . . . sort of . . . not exactly _stuck_, you see - except I am, in a way - but more like I'm waiting around for something to happen. As if I'm waiting for the day where all the doors open up for me and I can choose whatever it is I want to choose. Almost as if I've _always_ been waiting for this day, and it just hasn't come yet." He stopped for a moment, seeing if James had any input as he so often did, but when his friend didn't say anything he continued. "I suppose what I mean is that I _really_ need to get my shit together."

After a few moments of silence, James snorted softly. "To be honest, mate, I'm not really sure what I should say. But I _know _that you'll figure everything out soon enough. You don't need to worry. You're only sixteen, after all, and you've still got a few years to figure everything out."

"I suppose so."

"I know so. Don't worry so much. Have a little faith in yourself, alright?"

James said everything so sincerely that Sirius could not find it in himself to argue. It was as though his friend's confidence in Sirius had sparked the same usual cockiness he always had that he had felt was missing almost all day. It was wonderful to feel like himself again.

It did not take long for the two boys to reach the portrait of fruit. James whisked the Cloak away and unceremoniously stuffed it into his front pocket while Sirius reached out and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open, admitting the two friends to one of their favorite rooms in the entire castle. Within moments they were surrounded by helpful and happy house-elves (house-elves that Sirius preferred to Kreacher any day) and within just a few more minutes they had a small feast.

When they had stuffed themselves silly and were trying to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Sirius was happy to note that his melancholy mood had died off. He was satisfied and the anxiety he had felt wasn't there anymore. He was calm, and he was collected. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do after he finished his seventh year, but he knew that whatever it was, it would be immensely satisfying.

XXX

A/N: Okay, so now that I'm through I just wanted to touch base on a couple of things. . . .

For starters, it seems that most people in the fandom view Sirius as eternally cocky. I disagree. No one is constantly _that_ arrogant - and, for that matter, no one is always happy, either. Though the angst wasn't particularly heavy, it was there, and I don't consider that to be very unrealistic.

Also, you might note Remus and his general lack of being upset (or anything else) about career day. I chose to avoid doing that because Rowling has said in the past that Remus was a very optimistic kid. (In my head, the cynicism would "really" start after he learned of Sirius' betrayal.) I don't feel that the way I have portrayed him is entirely inaccurate, either.

Finally . . . morning people unite!

\- Brandi


End file.
